Obsessed
by Origins Unknown
Summary: Elizabeth and Jason must face the obsessed love of Courtney Matthews, who becomes obsessed with him after witnessing how loving Jason could be with the woman he loves. Will they survive the psycho or will one of them perish?
1. Chapter 1

**_~^*_Chapter One_*^~_**

Autumn days have slowly made its way into the small town of Port Charles, changing the leaves on the trees from vibrant green to an onslaught variety of red and orange shades. The artist in her couldn't help but love this season, the many changes that mother nature makes to her creations, its just too beautiful to overlook.

"Liz, if we don't hurry, you'll be late for work." Francis, her guard and self-proclaimed older brother, comments, showing her his watch. "You can admire the trees later."

"Right, sorry." she laughs softly, taking the crosswalk to get to the diner. "I guess, I just can't help but get swept away with all the natural beauty this season has to offer."

"Spoken like a true artist." he comments, opening up the door for her to walk through. "I'll be right out here if you need anything."

"Cheater." she says teasingly, wishing that she could spend her time outside, too, but knowing her job required her to be indoors. "I'll bring you out a cup of coffee in a little bit."

Walking into the diner, Elizabeth greets various customers as she heads back to the time clock to clock in for her shift. Grabbing her apron and order booklet from the box before heading back out into the diner from the back room, she greets Courtney Matthews-Quartermaine with a slight smile.

She had been thoroughly surprised to find out that Mike was Courtney's father, making Sonny her older brother. The two as different as two siblings could possibly get, then again, she and Sarah couldn't be any different if they tried. Maybe it was a curse of Port Charles, siblings being as different as two people could possibly be.

"You okay?" she asks Courtney, smiling inwardly at how much she's starting to sound more and more like her boyfriend. "Don't mind me for saying this, but you seem distracted."

"You can say that." Courtney sighs, running her fingers through her hair. "My life is worse than a drama film."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elizabeth offers, noticing that their customers were lulled enough for the moment.

"Do you have two weeks?" Courtney counters with another sigh. "I'm fine, really, its nothing I can't handle."

"Well, its a standing offer if you change your mind." Elizabeth grants her a soft smile before pouring a cup of coffee and taking it out to Francis. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine." he assures, taking the coffee into his hands. "Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem." she assures, watching as he takes a long gulp. "Perks of the job...free coffee."

Walking back inside, she gets right back into the thick of it, taking orders and serving trays of food to her customer. The breakfast rush comes and goes, leaving them with a ton of dishes to wash and tables to wipe down before the lunch rush. She didn't mind being busy, though, it kept her mind off wondering what her boyfriend was up to for Sonny.

"Do you know how many waitresses are coming in for the lunch rush?" Courtney questions as she sets the last tub of dishes into the large sink.

"Two, I think." Elizabeth replies, tossing the last of the trash bags in the bin outback. "Why?"

"I just don't think I can survive another rush without more help." Courtney admits, proceeding to wash the last of the dishes. "Its crazy how many people in this town actually eats here on a daily basis. I mean, don't they know how to cook?"

"If the population of Port Charles learnt how to cook, we'd be out of a job." Elizabeth points out, refraining from mentioning that Sonny was the only real cook that she knew. "Come on, we need speed things up or we'll run behind schedule like last week."

"Sure thing, boss." Courtney laughs softly, causing Elizabeth to join in as she refills salt and pepper shakers.

~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~

Tossing the last of the files into the drawer, Jason locks it up before turning to his boss and best friend. Things have been running rather smoothly on the business front, making it easier for Sonny to relax a bit more with Carly and Michael with the guards. Of course, that didn't say anything for the personal aspect of his friend's life.

"I'm at my wits' end with her." Sonny sighs, plopping down on his desk chair. "Everything I say is wrong and everything I do only proves to piss her off more."

"Remind you of anyone?" Jason counters with an arched eyebrow. "You two may be different in other aspects, but you're exactly the same when you think someone's trying to control you."

"That's not what I'm trying to do."

"I know that, you know that." Jason assures with a slight smile. "I'm just not convinced that she does."

"I guess you've got a point." Sonny concedes, shaking his head before taking a gulp of water. "Enough about this...how're things with you and Elizabeth?"

"Good...great, actually." he smiles slightly, unable to stop the image of her in his t-shirt as it flashes through his mind. "I'm taking her away for the weekend."

"Where you guys going?"

"We're gonna camp out by the lake." he admits, glancing at his watch before grabbing his jacket. "I've been promising her that we would for almost a month and I can't wait for us to finally do it."

"Well, have fun." Sonny says as he flips through the books. "And tell her that you two can enjoy it without a single call from me...I'm sure she'll like that."

"I'm sure she will, too." he agrees, laughing softly. "I'll check in with you later."

Double checking his gun at the small of his back, Jason grants Sonny a nod before walking out of the office to head to the diner. He was about to walk inside when he spotted Francis to the side, deciding to get an update on how things have been with Elizabeth. And, to a lesser extent, Sonny's sister.

"Hey." he greets Elizabeth when he walks into the diner, eliciting a soft smile to touch her lips when she sees him.

"Hey, yourself." she counters, staring into his light blue eyes, unable to help herself from chewing on the corner of her lip. "I'm almost off. Have a seat and I'll bring you a cup of coffee, I just have to grab table six's orders first."

"Sure." he accepts, taking a seat at the counter. "I don't mind waiting."

Staring at him for a moment longer, Elizabeth walks into the kitchen to get the orders for her customers, anxious to get off of work already and take a ride with him to the middle of nowhere. Heading back into the kitchen to grab the last dish for table six, she sends him a seductive smile before passing the threshold.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Courtney confronts Jason, confusing him with her stern tone. "You can't just show up here like its your right."

"Excuse me?" he looks at her like she's lost her mind.

"So, Sonny's my brother, so what!" she snaps, looking at him seriously. "I don't need him sending people to watch over me like I'm a little kid."

"We haven't sent anyone to watch out for you."

"Oh, really?" Courtney scoffs. "Like I didn't see that guy standing out there since I started my shift."

"He's Elizabeth's guard." Jason says plainly, really not wanting to get into this with her. "Not yours."

"Elizabeth's guard?" she looks at him with confusion. "What does she need a guard for?"

"She's my girlfriend." Jason shakes his head, rising to his feet. "Not that its any of your business, but I do have a life outside of what I do for your brother."

"What's going on over here?" Elizabeth questions, walking over to them from table six.

"Nothing." Jason turns to look at her. "I'm gonna let Francis know he can take off."

"Wait." she walks around the counter to pour him his coffee, handing it over with a bright smile. "Coffee, black...just the way you like it."

"Thank you." he smiles slightly, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." she watches him walk out of the diner before turning to Courtney. "Courtney...what was that about?"

"Me making a fool of myself." Courtney admits, taking a deep breath. "I thought Sonny was sending people to watch over me...turns out, its you that's being protected."

"Ah, okay." Elizabeth shrugs, walking behind the counter. "Well, I'm gonna head out, see you later."

Watching Elizabeth head to the back to clock out, she refills the coffee of a few customers before watching Jason help Elizabeth into her jacket, a part of her wondering where she can find a guy like that.

At a first glance, she had thought that he was just a run of the mill thug, blindly loyal to her brother. Seeing him with Elizabeth, though, it got her to thinking. Maybe there was more to her husband's brother than meets the eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**_~^*_Chapter Two_*^~_**

Every morning since they moved in together feels like a dream, always being woken up in the same way, which usually leads to other things before they actually get out of bed. From the tip of her shoulder to the sensitive spot behind her ear, Jason leaves a trail of soft lingering kisses that gives her goose bumps along her arms. The deliciously addictive kind of goosebumps that she believes will never go away.

"Good morning to you, too." she says softly, moving to lay on her back, giving him the space to tower over her. "Why does it always feel like I'm dreaming when I wake up to you?"

"I know what you mean." he agrees, gently touching her cheek with the back of his fingers. "God, you're beautiful."

"You, too." she whispers, laughing softly when he gives her his famous arched eyebrow. "You wouldn't look at me like that if you could see yourself the way that I see you."

"Can't argue with you there."

All forms of talk cease as his lips come crashing down on hers, beginning their favorite song and dance that Elizabeth swears she will get down on a canvas one of these days. Like true lovers they move as one, reaching their peak moments apart, cuddling up together as their hearts and bodies begin come down from cloud nine.

"Its time for you to get ready for work." Jason points out yet securing his arms around her, keeping her flushed against him.

"Do I have to?" she whines, taking a deep breath as she hugs his arms to her, not wanting to move a single inch.

"Think of it this way, by the time you get off of work, I'll have everything set for our weekend away." Jason reminds her, placing a soft, lingering kiss on her temple. "Just you and me, camped out by the lake, for an entire weekend. No interruptions, business or otherwise. No Sonny or Carly."

"No Sonny or Carly." she repeats, a slight smile on her lips. "Sounds like bliss."

"I knew you'd like that part." he turns her around to face him, her bright blue eyes something he'd never get used to staring into, always blown away by the emotion that lies within. "You ready to get up for work now?"

"Just about." she admits, unable to stop herself from chewing on the corner of her bottom lip. "But first..."

By the time they actually make it out of bed, Elizabeth has to rush through a shower, getting dressed, and brushing out her hair before throwing it up into a casual ponytail. Once she's finally ready, Jason drives her to work on his bike, telling Francis to meet them there.

Courtney, who is getting the diner ready for the breakfast rush, hears the roar of the engine as they drive up to the diner, a burst of laughter soon following after the engine is shut off. Dropping the rag down on the table, she moves towards the door to see who it was. Unable to tear her eyes away when she notices its Jason and Elizabeth.

"You know, you could have landed us in the hospital with that move." Jason points out, reaching up a hand to brush her bangs to the side of her face. "Where did you even learn that?"

"Watching too many movies." she laughs softly, watching as he slips his hands into hers, pulling her closer. "I always wanted to try it...today I got the chance to. Did you hate it?"

"I didn't say that." he says quickly, having been surprised by her swinging around to sit in front of him, but finding it rather sexy the way she placed soft kisses along his neck. "I'll see you after work."

"Can't wait." she admits, closing her eyes as his lips claim hers in a soft, slow embrace. "See you soon."

"See you soon."

With one more kiss, the two go their separate ways, Jason driving off on his bike while she walks into the diner, more than a little surprised to find Courtney wiping down the jukebox. She never wipes down the jukebox. With a shake of her head, she greets Courtney with a good morning before walking to the back to clock in for her shift.

It wasn't long before Francis arrives at the diner, walking inside to let Elizabeth know that he's there. For a moment, Courtney watches him, silently wondering what it would be like to have a guard of her own. If she'll be close to her guard the way that Francis obviously is with Elizabeth. Of course, she wasn't aware how her staring affected Francis, making him feel a little awkward.

"Francis, hey." Elizabeth walks over to him, pouring him a cup of coffee before sliding it over to him.

"Just wanted to let you know I was here." Francis says, accepting the coffee and paying for it, against Elizabeth's insistence. "I'll be outside if you need anything."

"I know." Elizabeth smiles softly, putting his money into the register. "Did Jason tell you he's finally taking me camping this weekend?"

"Yeah, he did." Francis shakes his head. "I'm happy for you. I know you've been wanting to do that for a while now."

"I really have." she shakes her head, glancing at the door when the bell rings. "That's my cue to get to work."

"And my cue to go back outside." Francis smirks, leaning over and placing a kiss upon her forehead. "You know where to find me if you need me."

The breakfast rush goes by, much like it always does, but the cleanup after the rush goes a lot faster than usual. She's not sure what has gotten into Courtney, but she was actually working harder than she has ever worked before. Leaving Elizabeth confused about whether or not she should be concerned for her coworker.

"What's it like?" Courtney questions as they sit down for their break.

"What's what like?" Elizabeth counters, pouring herself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the counter next to Courtney.

"What's it like to have a guard?" Courtney elaborates, looking at Elizabeth curiously. "I'm just curious because I'm sure Sonny will be ordering one for me sometime soon. Even if I don't want one."

"Well, our situations are completely different." Elizabeth points out, taking a sip of her coffee. "If Sonny were to give you a guard, it wouldn't be anything like me having Francis."

"Why do you say that?" Courtney counters, confused by what she was getting at. "Francis is your guard isn't he?"

"Well, technically..." Elizabeth concedes, shaking her head after a moment. "But he's more than that. Francis is like my big brother...he doesn't just watch out for me in the sense of danger...he spends time with me and gives me advice when I need it...he's way more than just my guard."

"So, you're saying that it wouldn't be like that if I had a guard?"

"Not unless you have Johnny or Ritchie...with them, its possible to have what I have with Francis." Elizabeth admits, a slight smile on her face as she thinks of her friends. "But Ritchie guards Sonny's penthouse door and Johnny...well, he's not too big on guarding people. The rest of the guards tend to stick to the book where guarding is concerned."

"Oh."

"Its not like you'll have to worry about getting to know your guards, though." Elizabeth points out, rising to her feet to refill her cup. "Sonny wouldn't order a guard against your will unless it was absolutely necessary and - even then - you wouldn't even notice they're there. They're very stealth like when the danger level is high."

"Right." Courtney shakes her head, taking a drink of her coffee. "Of course."

"Well, I'm gonna go outside for a little bit while we don't have any customers." Elizabeth says, walking over to the door to slide into her jacket. "You gonna be okay by yourself in here?"

"Yeah...I'll be fine."

Watching Elizabeth walk out of the diner to join Francis outside, Courtney finds herself truly wondering what life would be like if she had a guard. She knew Elizabeth was right, though, Sonny wouldn't assign her a guard against her will unless the threat level was high. Which meant that she had to find a way to make him assign her a guard. Not just any guard, though, no...not any guard would do. But how?


	3. Chapter 3

**_~^*_Chapter Three_*^~_**

Nearing the end of her shift, Elizabeth was growing more and more anxious to be on the back of Jason's motorcycle, heading out to the lake for their weekend away. No cellphones. No interruptions. And, MOST importantly, NO SONNY OR CARLY. Now, that last one, was definitely the highlight of finally being able to go camping with him.

As much as she respected both Sonny and Carly's place in his life, Elizabeth seriously just wanted some time away from their problems to focus on her relationship with Jason. Time to revel in their love and just be together without any interruptions that come in the way of Jason's cellphone ringing and/or buzzing.

"Hey." Francis's voice pulls her out of her inner thoughts. "Jason's almost here and then I'll be taking off. Make sure you enjoy yourself this weekend."

"Trust me, I will." she assures, a bright smile on her face. "As rare as this weekend is, I'm going to milk it for all its worth."

"I'm sure you will." Francis wraps his arms around her, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead. "See you when you get back, beautiful."

"Try not to work too hard while we're gone." Elizabeth says softly, allowing him to pull away. "I'm holding you to our night out together."

"I wouldn't miss that for the world." he promises, pulling open the door. "Us just hanging out is a rare occasion, too, and I'm gonna milk that for what its worth."

"Same here."

Watching him walk out of the diner to retake his position until Jason gets there, Elizabeth had to admit that her night out with Francis was something that she was truly looking forward to, almost as much as her weekend away with Jason. That's something that comes in second to none. After waiting so long to finally do it, she was definitely anxious for it to be happening already.

"You're early." Francis comments when Jason comes walking up to him. "Thought you'd be here just before she gets off."

"What can I say, I finished early." Jason says simply, walking over to look at Elizabeth through the door. "I can't wait for this weekend away."

"I bet." Francis smiles slightly. "This is gonna be good for both of you."

"Yeah." he agrees, turning away from the door to look at Francis. "With the way things have been lately, this weekend will definitely do us some good."

"You got it from here?"

"Yeah." Jason assures. "See you when we get back."

Waiting for Francis to walk off, Jason walks back over to the door, looking in on Elizabeth as she serves the customers, that beautiful smile on her lips as she does. He could tell that she's anticipating their weekend away as much as he is. If nothing else, this weekend will give them time to reconnect, to remember what had them falling in love with each other more and more every day.

"Finally." Elizabeth says as the time came for her to clock out. "Courtney, I'm heading out."

"Okay." Courtney replies from the kitchen. "Have fun!"

"Oh, I will!"

Making her way to the door, her smile widens as Jason walks into the diner, helping her into her jacket before holding the door open for her. It was beautifully strange how seeing him always took her breath away, no matter how many times she sees him, he never ceases to leave her breathless.

"Ready?" he voices, holding the helmet out to her.

"More than you know."

Straddling the bike, Elizabeth hugs him close, closing her eyes as she snuggles into his back, eliciting a soft smile to touch his lips as he kicks the bike off its stand and starts it up. Taking off into the night, the two are completely oblivious to the audience that they had by ways of Courtney, who had watched their little exchange before riding away from the diner.

As they speed through the town, heading in the direction of the lake, Elizabeth throws her head back, her hair dancing in the wind. Pure freedom surges through her as she embraces the feeling of being on the back of his bike, knowing exactly what she had to look forward to when they get to the lake.

"Here we are." Jason says, helping her dismount the bike before following suit. "Come on, I want to show you around."

"Its so beautiful." she comments, glancing out at the water as he guides her towards their camping area. "I'm so glad we're finally doing this."

"Me, too." he agrees, turning her to look at the set up he had put together. "I made sure to get everything you had imagined...I hope you like it."

Taking her through everything he had gotten, Elizabeth was amazed at how much thought he had actually put into their weekend away. Amazed that he had remembered everything she had ever talked about when it came to them camping out by the lake. Though, in hindsight, she really shouldn't have been so surprised. He always did listen to her, no matter how crazy she sounds, he always remembers.

"Did you eat yet?" Jason asks as he takes her back to the lake.

"Nope." she admits, following him without question. "I was a little too anxious to eat anything."

"Good." he smiles slightly, guiding her over to the picnic he had set up. "Because then this won't go to a waste."

"Jason." she whispers, stopping him to look at her. "Have I ever told you how amazing I think you are?"

"Only for you." he says simply, claiming her lips in a soft, loving embrace. "There's no one else that I'd do this for, you know that, right?"

"I know." she smiles, reaching up to gently touch his cheek. "I love you!"

"I love you more than you'll ever know." he says with his whole heart before placing a soft kiss upon her forehead. "Come on, lets eat."

Sitting down to eat, the two talk about their day, telling each other how anxious they were to be there in that moment, to finally be able to go away for the weekend. How happy they both are that they were able to get there without anything stopping them, no crisis or unexpected setbacks, nothing at all.

With dinner coming to an end, Jason pulls out the second part of the picnic surprise, a small radio playing soft music. Pulling her up into his arms, he holds her close as they begin to sway to the music. Her ear against his heart, she allows her eyes to slowly shut, simply listening to the beautiful sound of his heart beating in his chest.

"How am I doing so far?" Jason questions, his arms secured around her. "Is it anything like you have imagined?"

"No, not at all." she assures, taking a deep breath before snuggling deeper into him. "Its better than anything I could have ever imagined. Its absolutely perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

**_~^*_Chapter Four_*^~_**

Staring at the little scene playing out in the hospital room, Francis couldn't believe that Sonny was just drinking up his sister's little act. She's running her mouth off that she doesn't need his help, that AJ will protect her, that the Quartermaines could afford to keep her safe. She's saying all the right things, but the look in her eyes told him a different story. She's up to something. But what?

None of it was making any sense. What would Courtney Matthews gain by pulling this scam on Sonny? Did she really want a guard that badly that she'd put her own life at risk? Even in his own head that sounds completely bonkers, but what else could it be? It was clear that she didn't want Sonny in her life, so, that couldn't be it. The only thing he's sure of is that he needs to figure out what her angle is and fast.

"Boss?" Francis says carefully when Sonny gestures for them to walk over to the waiting area.

"Despite what Courtney wants, I need a guard on her at all times." Sonny runs a weary hand down his face. "I don't know what's going on, but I'd rather play on the safe side until I can figure out if this threat is business or not."

"Of course." Francis replies, despite his true feelings, he doesn't doubt Sonny's intentions and he'll oblige whatever his boss deems fit. "Who would you like on her detail?"

"Since Jason is out of reach with Elizabeth, I'd appreciate it if it was you." Sonny concedes, shaking his head after her glances back at Courtney's room. "In order to handle this situation, I need someone I trust on Courtney.""

"Sure, boss." Francis concedes, unable to think of a single reason why he couldn't. With Elizabeth out of town, he didn't have any reason to turn down the request. "I'll handle it."

With a nod from Sonny, he waits for his boss to walk off before making his way over to his new charge's room, not liking the smug smile on her lips. Obviously she had known what she was doing, pulling all the right strings with Sonny to get him to assign her a guard, making Francis's defense kick into overdrive. Whatever's going on with that woman, he needs to put a stop to it, if only he knew what she was up to exactly.

~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~

Sitting on the blanket, staring out at the rising sun, Elizabeth lays back against Jason's chest, feeling the most relaxed she has ever been in such a long time. Being there, without any chances of Jason getting a call from either of his best friends, Elizabeth was finally in utter bliss. Being there with him, after planning to do this for so long, it was definitely a dream come true and so much more.

"Why don't we go for a swim before breakfast?" Jason suggests, his arms secured around her. "It'll work up our appetite."

"I know of something else we can do to work up our appetite." Elizabeth counters, turning in his arms to look him in the eyes. "But swimming sounds good, too."

"Go get changed." he laughs softly, claiming her lips softly before releasing his hold on her. "I'll be here waiting."

Rising to her feet, she meets his eyes for a moment longer before walking into their tent to change into her bathing suit, picking the one that she knows will leave him breathless. As she's getting changed, Jason's cleaning up the empty bottles of water they had drank when they were waiting for the sun to rise. He's moving to toss them in the trash when Elizabeth comes out of their tent in nothing but her bathing suit, successfully taking his breath away.

"I take it you approve?" she questions, closing the distance between them as he tosses the trash into the bin. "Good."

"God, you're beautiful." he whispers, taking her into his arms. "You know I love you, right?"

"Prove it."

Swiftly doing away with his t-shirt, Elizabeth meets his eyes before claiming his lips, her hands doing away with his pants as his delve into her thick wild locks, breaking their connection to help him step out of his jeans. Slowly rising back up, their bodies touching, she smiles before slipping her hand into his.

"Come on." she says seductively, guiding him over to the water as he simply follows her lead.

Moving further and further into the water, Elizabeth turns around to face him once they reach chest high, wrapping her arms around him as she takes claim to his lips, once again. It wasn't too long before Jason takes control of the kiss, angling her face to give him ample access to her lips.

Trailing his kisses to her neck, he slowly drives her to the brink of insanity, causing her to hold him tightly, close to her body. Her breathing becoming labored, Elizabeth forces his lips back to hers, needing to feel his kiss in the most desperate of ways. Deepening the kiss, their tongues battling each other for dominance, Jason slowly does away with her bathing suit. As breathtaking as she looked in it, he knew of one sight that would top that by far.

Tossing her bathing suit on the shore behind him with one swift movement, knowing she didn't want to lose that one in the water, Jason pulls her close to him, lifting her until her legs wrapped around his waist. He hadn't wanted to do this in the water, but he didn't exactly have the will power to stop her. Wanting her almost every minute of every day, not caring where he took her as long as she was comfortable.

"Oh, Jason." she moans in his ear as they grow closer to their climax. "I love you, so much! Oh, God!"

Body shaking as they hit the peak of ecstasy, Jason claims her lips, drowning out her moan as he pours his entire being into her. Slowly removing himself from her, Jason moves her back slightly to look into her eyes, completely captivated by the level of emotions that are vibrantly shining through. Kissing her softly for a moment, he scoops her up into his arms, slowly carrying her back to shore once his boxers was back in place.

Laying her down upon the blanket, he proceeds to make lover to her over and over again until they are both physically spent. As they work to return their breathing back to normal, Jason and Elizabeth retake the position they had been in when they were watching the sunrise, only this time sans clothing.

"Can this weekend get any more perfect?" Elizabeth questions, shutting her eyes as she snuggles deeper into his chest.

"Challenge accepted." he whispers, placing a soft kiss on her temple. "I'm gonna make this weekend worth the wait. I promise you that."

"Sounds very promising. I can't wait."

~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~

Taking Courtney home to her apartment after telling her that there was no getting around him guarding her, explaining what that would mean during their drive to her place, Francis makes sure that her house is clear before allowing to go inside. She continue to protest the need for a guard, but he can see that she had wanted this.

"If you need anything, I'll be right outside." Francis says simply, pulling open the door. "Just try not to think of what happened tonight. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"I'm so sorry Sonny has you doing this." Courtney says, walking over to him. "I know that you must have wanted some time off with Elizabeth being out of town with her boyfriend."

"You need someone to protect you while Sonny handles this situation." Francis shrugs, reading her eyes as they speak. "For as long as Sonny deems it necessary, I'll protect you with my life."

"Well, I promise not to make it hard on you." she says with a bright smile. "I mean, its not your fault that Sonny ordered you to guard me."

"I appreciate that." Francis concedes, realizing it was going to take some time to figure her out. "I'll be right outside. You should get some rest."

"I think I should, too." she agrees, watching as he walks out the door. "Thank you for agreeing to protect me."

"Its my job."

"I know." she assures. "But still...thanks."

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

**_~^*_Chapter Five_*^~_**

Running his fingers through his hair, he grips tight at the unfortunate strands that find themselves between his frustrated digits. Whatever game Sonny's sister was playing, Francis was reaching the brink of insanity with the constant contradicting moods she finds herself in.

One moment she'll act like she despises the thought of having a guard before admiring him for what he's doing within the next breath. She reminds him so much of the young Carly, except she's more like the young Carly wrapped in a psycho bitch inside of a Matryoshka.

"Man, you look like crap." Johnny, his friend and partner comments, handing him a cup of coffee. "Thought you might need that, but looking at you now, I'm seeing that a shot of tequila might have been a better choice in beverage."

"Thanks, kid." Francis sighs, taking the coffee before downing half of it. "I needed this."

"Damn, what has she done to you?" Johnny questions with concern, looking at him intently. "Seriously, Fran, you look like you're on the brink."

"Trust me, be thankful that you don't pull guard duty." Francis gives as his reply, downing the rest of his coffee. "Just one night with this girl and I feel like I'm losing my mind."

Most would think that was an overstatement, but sadly it wasn't. He prides himself in being able to read people, it was something he was good at, damn near the best. Not being able to read Courtney was starting to get to Francis, not being able to get a read on her at all. Maybe it was because she was literally crazy, but he just couldn't get a good read on her and that wasn't good for anyone involved. Except, of course, Courtney.

"If she's messing with you this much, maybe I should be the one guarding her." Johnny suggests, hating to see his friend like this. "Elizabeth should be back in another day or so, right? You should take that time to just relax or something."

"I would if I could, but Sonny asked me personally." Francis shakes his head, a part of him knowing that it had to be him to guard her. "You should head back to the warehouse. I heard that you were supervising today's coffee shipment."

"Yeah." Johnny smiles sarcastically. "Three hours of supervising knuckle-headed idiots...so much fun."

"Push them hard enough and it'll get done a lot faster."

"Uh-huh. You say that now because you're not the one doing the supervising." Johnny shakes his head at the thought of supervising the warehouse workers. "You know what, with things going like they are right now, I just might have to rethink the whole guarding thing."

"Whatever you say, kid." Francis chuckles, thankful for the moment of sanity. "Now get out of here, will ya? Unlike you, I'm actually responsible for someone other than myself."

Watching his friend walk off, he takes a deep breath before turning around and glancing into the local diner, finding his new charge standing by a table of customers. No matter what she does or how crazy she drives him, Francis knows that he can't drop this until he figures out her motive behind wanting a guard. Though he owes it to Sonny to protect his family, Elizabeth's safety comes before everything else. Even Sonny.

~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~

Standing on the edge of the lake, Elizabeth stares at him with a slightly frightened expression, shaking her head quickly. There was just no way she was really going to get on that thing with him. Sure, she's talked about it a lot, but that didn't mean she was really going to get on the thing.

"Come on." he insists, holding his hand out to her. "How is this any different than riding the bike?"

"If we ever crash, I have a better chance of being saved." she says seriously. "If we crash out on the water, I could be lost for days!"

"You really think I'd ever let anything happen to you?" he counters, arching his eyebrow at her. "As long as I'm breathing, you've got nothing to worry about."

"I know." she sighs, eyeing the water machine nervously. "Do I really have to get on that thing?"

"Yes." he says seriously. "And only because I know you'll regret it if you don't."

"Okay, okay." she takes a deep breath before taking his hand, straddling the jet ski behind him. "You do know how to drive this thing, right?"

"More or less."

"Jason!" she slaps his back. "Let me off this thing."

"Too late."

Speeding off through the water, Jason drives as fast as the jet ski can take them, zigzagging through the water as her screams feel the air. It doesn't take long for her laughter to filter into her screams, making him relax more as they drive across the open water.

He doesn't know when they'll be able to runaway again and he wants to make this weekend count for something. After all the crap that they've had to deal with because of the business, this weekend had to be different than anything they've done before. That means doing everything she's ever wanted to do, but just didn't have the time to try.

"So...how was it?" Jason questions as they stop by the shallow end.

"It was amazing." Elizabeth admits, taking in a deep breath. "Almost as perfect as riding your bike."

"Almost, huh?" he chuckles, knowing that nothing would amount to riding his bike, not even for her. "So you're happy that you took the chance?"

"Definitely." she smirks slightly, leaning close as she whispers into his ear. "So...can I drive?"

"Ha, ha. Someone's got jokes." he counters, starting up the jet ski again. "One more time around the lake and then we'll have lunch."

"Eh, can't blame a girl for trying."

Holding him close, Elizabeth had to admit that she was glad he talked her into riding on the jet ski, knowing that she probably would have come up with a million reasons why she shouldn't ride it. Throwing her head back into the watery wind, Elizabeth takes a deep breath in as the water splashes up around them, making her feel like she was in a watery wonderland. A moment that will surely be etched into the back of her mind for all time.

~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~

For someone that has stood outside that diner almost every single day, Francis found it strange that he actually felt the time passing. Well, more like dragging, but still. Never once, in all the time that he has guarded Elizabeth, did he ever feel the time passing. God how he wishes it was her in the diner and not Courtney.

"Hey, Frannie." Courtney says as she walks out of the diner, causing him to mutter 'speaking of the devil'. "I wasn't sure how you liked your coffee so I asked the cook. I hope its okay."

"Uh, thanks." Francis takes the coffee from her. "And don't call me that."

"Too much?" she laughs softly, shaking her head. "What about Fran? Can I call you that?"

"No." he clears his throat before reminding himself that she's Sonny's sister. "Its just Francis."

"Right, of course." she says simply. "Anyway, I hope you like your coffee."

"I'm sure I will."

"Um...can I ask you a question before I go back in?"

"Sure."

"When Elizabeth gets back, who will be my guard?" Courtney questions, a glimmer of intent shining through her eyes. "I mean, since you two are so close, I'm assuming that you'll return to guarding her, right?"

"That's the idea." he concedes. "But its up to Sonny."

"Well, if you do go back to Elizabeth, who do you think will replace you as my guard?" she pushes further. "Do you think...oh, I don't know...do you think he'll ask Jason?"

"Jason?" and there it was, that shining intent in her eyes. "Why would he guard you?"

"Well, Sonny said that he'd want someone he trusted and since that guy, Johnny, doesn't guard and that other guy, Ritchie, is occupied with guarding my uptight brother...technically that only leaves Jason, right?"

"I don't know who'll be guarding you if I go back to Elizabeth." Francis says simply, knowing that he had to be sure. "But I'm sure that Jason won't be the one guarding you."

"How are you so sure?" she counters. "Its possible."

"Sure." he shakes his head, finally getting what this about, although he really didn't see why Jason was worth all the trouble. No offence to his friend, but he wasn't worth going psycho over. No one is. "Like I said, its up to Sonny."

"Right...of course." she shakes her head, granting him a slight smile. "Well, I should get back inside...enjoy your coffee."

Waiting for her to walk back into the diner, he takes a look at the coffee before tossing it into the trash bin, not sure why he didn't trust it, but he didn't. If this really was all about Jason, like she's making it seem, then that meant that Elizabeth was a likely target in Courtney's little psycho obsession.

Which also means that he had to come up with a plan for when Elizabeth comes back. As sad as it was to say, it was looking more and more like he wasn't going to be able to spend that alone time with his friend after all. So much for planning the damn thing. Like they say, even the best laid plans fall through sometimes.

~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~

Laying in his embrace after the best lunch she has ever had, Elizabeth allows her eyes to slowly slide shut, simply relaxing against him as his arms envelope her in their warm embrace. Because of his job, they don't get to be out in the open like this much, their guard completely down and all by themselves.

"Elizabeth?" he says softly, causing her to tilt her head back to look at him. "You know that I would do anything for you, right?"

"Of course."

"And you know that I love you more than my own life?" he pushes further. "That there's no one else in the world that I'd rather be with...that there's no one else in the world that I'd rather spend my life with?"

"Jason..." she drags out his name questioningly, moving out of his embrace to face him. "What's going on?"

"This weekend was a chance for us to finally have some privacy...to finally take time for ourselves." he explains softly. "You give me so much...more than anyone should ever expect...and I wanted to remind you that I do listen. That I do love you more than anything and that I would give you anything you wanted if I could."

"I know all that." she says wholeheartedly. "I love you, too, Jason and as long as I have you, none of that matters. You know that."

"Which is why, I know that I have to do this now."

"Do what?" she questions when he reaches over to the picnic basket, digging for something. "Jason, you're starting to scare me, what's going on?"

"Here." Jason says, pulling something out of the basket and handing it to her. "Elizabeth, every day since you saved my life, you have brought me to life more and more. You make me see things that I never even thought to see before. You're the only person in my life that I can truly be myself with and I know that I'm that person for you. You are my best friend...you're my everything."

"Jason." she whispers, staring down at the ruby engagement ring that rests inside the small velvet box.

"I know that whenever talk about marriage, its always in the future tense...years down the line...but I can't wait." he says seriously, bringing her gaze to meet his. "I want to be your husband, but more than anything, I want you to be my wife. Please say you'll marry me."

"I don't know what to say." she whispers, glancing down at the ring before looking at him. "I never expected this..."

"You, speechless?" he shakes his head. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh, shut up." she smacks him, laughing softly through her tears. "Yes, Jason, I'll marry you."

"Yes?"

"Yes." she says wholeheartedly. "I love you more than life itself...of course I want to marry you."

"I was hoping you'd say that." he says with a soft smile, pulling her up before gesturing to the car pulling up by the bike. "Because there's the justice of the peace."

"Wha..." she looks at him in complete shock. "You want to get married here? Right now?"

"Why not?" he counters, looking at her intently. "All we need is us, right? We can always do the big wedding later...I just want this to be ours."

"I'm all for a small wedding, just the two of us, but there's still the matter of a wedding license."

"Stan took care of it." he says simply, lifting her gaze to his. "I planned this entire weekend...our wedding included. I promise you that we'll have a huge wedding, if that's what you want, but I can't wait to marry you."

"I..." she stares into his eyes, silenced by the deep emotions that can be found within his orbs. "Okay...lets do it. Let's get married!"


	6. Chapter 6

**_~^*_Chapter Six_*^~_**

Standing in front of a full length mirror, Elizabeth slowly smooths out the front of her beautiful white dress, amazed at how thorough Jason had been while planning this weekend away. Not many things could leave her speechless, he could attest to that, which made this that much more extraordinary. For him to plan their wedding without her being the wiser, the amount of thought it must have taken, definitely left her speechless.

Staring at herself in a simple white cotton dress that flowed like milk down her body, she can't help the smile that touches her lips, realizing how perfect this really was. A simple wedding, just the two of them, in the middle of nowhere, wearing simple clothing while walking barefooted. She probably couldn't have planned it any better if she tried. In truth, who wouldn't want a wedding by a beautiful body of water?

"Ms. Webber?" Melinda, the justice of the peace's assistant, also known as the photographer. "We're set to begin whenever you're ready."

"Thank you." Elizabeth replies, granting the young woman a soft smile. "I'll be out in a little bit."

"I hope you don't mind me saying that I think you are a really lucky woman." she comments. "The way your fiance talks about you...even a blind person could see just how in love he is with you."

"Trust me, its a mutual feeling." Elizabeth's used to people making that comment ever since Jason started bringing his love for her out in the open. "The love I feel for him is endless."

"As it should be." she smiles slightly before shaking her head. "Well, I'll let them know you're almost ready."

"Thank you, Melinda."

Turning away from the assistant, she returns her focus on the mirror, picking up a brush to run it through her hair one more time. Ever since she promised Jason not to cut it, her unruly locks have taken on a life of its own, always needing a little extra effort to style it. Without her usual hair products to help keep her hair under control, it was taking even more effort to make it look decent enough for their wedding, but she'll manage.

~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~

The end of Courtney's shift couldn't come fast enough, not for him at least. Just five minutes, that's all he asks for, five minutes away from her crazy ass. How was it possible that a woman like her could drive a man like him to the brink of insanity? Shaking his head, he forces himself to watch out for a danger that he's certain doesn't exist.

"Hey, man." Johnny approaches him. "Your salvation has arrived."

"Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?"

"Jason wants you to meet up with them at their camping ground." Johnny explains, watching as understanding fills Francis's eyes. "Yeah, he's finally doing it."

"About time." Francis admits, unable to resist the smile that touches his lips. "You sure you don't want to be the one to go?"

"Nah. I don't do weddings." Johnny says simply. "Besides, I think the point of you being there is to walk her down the isle."

"Right." Francis chuckles. "And you don't like having that much focus on you."

"Exactly." Johnny digs into his pocket, pulling out a wrapped gift. "Give this to the bride for me, will ya?"

"Sure." Francis says without hesitation, thankful for the reprieve. "I'll relieve you as soon as I can."

"Take your time." Johnny shrugs, knowing that his friend needed this break from the crazy bitch. "I can manage."

"Thanks, kid." Francis secures the gift in the inside pocket of his jacket before glancing in at his charge. "I owe you one."

"Not in this lifetime or the next."

With a shake of his head, Francis walks off to his car, plopping down into the driver's seat. It wouldn't take much time for him to get to the camping ground, the driver that he is, giving him some time to get his gift out of the glove compartment.

For the last two years, since his two friends had gotten serious, Francis has kept this gift in his glove compartment for this exact reason. Despite all their protests, he knew that they'd be seeing their wedding day sooner than later.

Securing his gift with Johnny's, he makes his way down the pathway, surprised at how the place looked. He always knew that Jason was perfect with details, but this just further proves how much attention he devotes to Elizabeth.

"Jason." Francis greets him, watching as his friend finishes setting stones in a circle, an alter of sorts.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it." Jason admits, shaking the man's hand before taking a step back to look at the stone circle. "She's getting ready in the tent if you want to check on her."

"I do, actually." he admits, glancing around at the set up. "Can you believe that this is the longest I've gone without seeing her?"

"I know." Jason smiles slightly, shaking his head. "You've become a big part of her life. Which is why I wanted you here for this."

"Thanks, man."

Jason watches Francis walk off, knowing that this would mean a lot to Elizabeth, having him there to walk her down the isle. Her relationship with her family is as bad as his relationship with the Q's that having Francis in her life as a stand in brother/father has come to mean a lot to her.

With the given occasion, Jason is determined to make this a memorable wedding, wanting her to remember just how much she means to him, that he doesn't just listen to her, that he actually hears her. So, even if he'd prefer it to be just them, one more guest to the wedding wasn't such a big sacrifice to make for her happiness.

~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~

Walking into the diner once the place wasn't so crowded, Johnny approaches Courtney, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy, seeing as he has never been in charge of another person before. Well, he's never been responsible for another person before, the men he works with don't count.

"Can I help you with something?" Courtney asks him when he approaches her. "Coffee, maybe?"

"No." he says simply. "Just here to tell you that I'll be your guard for the rest of the day."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Courtney questions confusedly. "Where's Francis?"

"Prior engagement." he gives as his only reason. "I'm Johnny."

"Yeah, right." she says sarcastically. "The only Johnny that works for my brother doesn't do guard duty."

"Yeah, well, consider yourself lucky." he states firmly. "I'll be outside. Unless you're in danger or dying, act like I'm not even here, understand?"

"But..."

"I don't like repeating myself, so, I'm just going to take that as a yes." Johnny turns away from her, heading to the door. "When your shift ends, stay inside until I come get you."

Leaving a stunned Courtney in his wake, he makes his way back outside to his post, content in having laid down the ground rules. Guarding wasn't something Johnny liked to do, it was something he hated in fact, but his friend needed the break and he intends to give him just that. So, if laying down a few ground rules will make this guarding thing go by smoothly, he's going to lay down the damn rules.

~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~

Finally satisfied with the way her hair looked, Elizabeth turns around to head out of the tent, more than ready to be married to Jason. Admittedly, she had been completely shocked by his proposal, having believed that their weekend away was enough, but she now believes that she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey, beautiful." Francis greets once her eyes meet his, eliciting a soft smile from his lips. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you." she walks over to him, wrapping her arms around him, unsure why she was even surprised by this point. "Did you know?"

"Just found out." he assures, pulling away to admire her glow. "I'm really happy for you, Liz."

"And I'm really happy you're here." she counters, tears welling in her eyes once again. "I couldn't imagine getting married without you here."

"I'm honored to be here." he assures wholeheartedly before pulling out his and Johnny's gifts. "This one's from Johnny and the other one's from me."

"Thank you." she whispers softly, setting both gifts down on the bed. "I'll open them with Jason later."

"You do that." he smiles slightly, linking arms with her. "Lets get you married, shall we?"

"Lead the way."

Stepping out of the tent, the whole world seemed to melt away as she slowly made her way to the stone path that leads to Jason. Immediately their eyes meet, an onslaught of emotions playing through each of their eyes, their focuses drawn to each other. Everyone else became an after thought, Elizabeth barely noticing as the assistant snaps films her while simultaneously snapping pictures of them.

Francis gives her hand to Jason at the direction of the justice of the peace, placing a soft kiss upon her temple before taking his place as a witness. The moment that their hands touch, facing each other in the stone circle, the moment becomes reality for the couple. They're really doing it. They're really getting married.

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, you know that there isn't much that I can promise you." Jason starts off his vows. "But what I can promise you is that I will always love you. If I have it, its yours. If it can be done, it will be done. For as long as I live, I will do whatever I can to live up to the man you believe that I am because I love you more than words could ever attest to and the only thing that matters to me is that you're happy. As long as that stands true, the rest of my life will always be manageable."

"Jason Morgan, from the moment that I met you, you have given me more than you would ever give yourself credit for." Elizabeth says wholeheartedly. "When the rest of the world refused to see me, refused to listen, you walked into my life, willing to do both. You made me see that I was perfect just by being myself...that I didn't need to be the person everyone needed me to be, that I could just be the person that makes me happy. So, for as long as I live and breath, I swear to you that I'll always do my best to be that person for you because I love you more than words could ever truly express. And because your happiness will always matter more than my own."

Silence falls over the small group for a moment, tears welled up in everyone's eyes by the end of the couple's vows, before they went onto the traditional vows. In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, through good times and bad, forsaking all others, for as long as they both shall live.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." the justice of the peace voices, smiling at the happy couple. "You may now kiss your bride."

Claiming her lips swiftly, Jason wraps his arms around her tightly, holding her as closely as he possible can. He wasn't sure why it was, maybe it was because they were finally married, but the kiss just felt different. Better. As if that were even possible.

"I love you, Mrs. Morgan." Jason whispers as their foreheads touch. "Forever."

"You don't believe in forever." she reminds him, her eyes still closed, trying to wrap her mind around her new last name. It all seemed too good to be true.

"You make me believe." he counters, pulling away slightly to look into her eyes. "You are my forever, Elizabeth."


End file.
